A familiar face in the crowd
by rulefiftyone
Summary: Tony is thinking about the lost love of his life. But then he see's someone who look's a lot like her. He saw her die, didn't he?


Sadly I do not own Ncis or any of its characters, anyway, enjoy my story, a sequel will be coming soon

Tony was walking through the mall, waiting to meet up with the target, one very annoying (and not at all his type) Jean Benoit. He looked down at his watch, 4:28pm she should be here by now he thought to himself, she could never do anything right and he was counting the days till his mission with the drug dealer's daughter would come to an end. 4:29pm. now she was half an hour late, typical he thought to himself. That was when he looked up to see the most beautiful eyes he had ever laid eyes on.

He had not seen those eyes in years, but how could he have he questioned himself, she died like five years ago. In a flash he was back where it all happened. He could see her body lying limp, cold on the harsh grey concrete without a pulse, he checked. Flashing back to reality he realised it was only wishful thinking and he must of seen somebody who looked like her or it may have been a hallucination. God he was going _crazy_. But he told himself that a hallucination must have been what he saw, he had just come of a 36 hour hunt for a missing navy officer and was feeling the exhaustion.

Once again she disappeared from the crowd, gone, like a ghost, another familiar face in the crowd. DC was becoming busier as each minute passed by, he hoped that somehow he would see her face again even if it was all just in his mind, he never stopped loving her and as each day passed he remembers the times they had and what could have been. A sad smile came across his face as he thought about what their kids would have looked like; he always wanted two of each. He wondered what their names would have been and what their house would look like. Then he remembered how close he came to having it, only for it to be ripped away in the worst possible circumstance. The thought of his wife's blood splattered across his face made his heart sink and his blood boil, he was going to kill Ari, if only Gibbs hadn't already shot him, he would have done it himself.

His feelings were overwhelming him, he kept telling himself not to cry, he put down his shopping bag and sat on the bench behind him as he let out a sigh. Tony's eyes began to become blurry going in and out of focus; DiNozzo's don't cry he told himself. But they did, everyone did. His mind fell into an abyss; he zoned out and lost control, fading, fading, slowly drifting from existence, what really was the point of life anymore, without her, without his soul mate?

A friendly voice brought him out of his haze of self-doubt. "Looks like you've seen a ghost," suggested the friendly woman to a spaced out Tony. In his current state of mind he couldn't be sure how he knew the voice, but he just did. He turned his head slowly, when he saw her face he gasped. Overwhelmed with shock, Tony drifted out of consciousness and fell into the darkness.

"Oh, crap!" the voice exclaimed. What had she done, she knew he didn't like surprises much. She caught him just before he fell to the floor, pulling her body close to his. Minutes later she laid him onto the bench, laying him down so his head rested in her lap. She stroked his hair, it was shorter than she remembered and she noticed a few stray grey hairs, wondering to herself if she had been a cause to any of them. His eyes fluttered open and focused on the face above him. He went wide eyed and sat up quickly, too quickly he decided as he felt a sudden dizzy spell and sat back down to avoid becoming nauseated.

Tony was confused was that really her or was his mind playing tricks again? "Kate is that really you?"

"Yeah Tony, I … look…i…I'm really sorry," she answered nervously, did he still love her was the only question on her mind.

"Rule six Katie, never say you're sorry, and I'm sure you had your reasons right?" he asked her with a smile the size of Mount Everest plastered across his face.

"Aren't you upset, I lied to you, that I died and didn't all at the same time?" she asked, she blamed herself she was just puzzled as to why Tony did not appear to feel the same way.

"Because I love you, and you're really here, and god Kate I really missed you." He did in fact really, really miss her, he was grinning so much his jaw was begging to ach but he couldn't help it he was too happy not to.

Tony returned back to work and told no one about his discovery. He put back on his game face and continued to act as his normal immature self.

Two weeks later Tony was killed in a drink driver accident, a truck had crashed into his car and smashed the car up pretty bad, leaving Tony trapped inside the car exploded before the fire service had a chance to get him out of the car and the body was affectively burnt to a crisp making it unidentifiable.

Several days later and the funeral was held, it was a sunny day in April, the trees full of green leaves, the sky clear and blue. And time stood still in the navy graveyard as the casket was lowered into the ground, not a sound could be heard. Around 30 people all dressed in black stood weeping a silent tear.

Unseen by the crowd, a couple, similarly dressed in black, stood in the shadows of the trees until the ceremony was over.

As the nameless couple turned to walk away a flicker of light was captured and reflected of the females watch. Gibbs sharp senses saw the flicker and turned his head to see where it came from and saw there faces…

He looked away and back towards them, doing a double take but they were gone, not a sound was made, not a rustle in the grass not a car pulling away. But he knew for sure that one day soon he would see them again. His gut was churning something terrible was soon to come….

Tbc…


End file.
